


Divine Wreck (Sketchy Comic)

by sealbatross



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealbatross/pseuds/sealbatross
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 14 of "winters nigh and summers o’er": https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505399/chapters/47233498
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Divine Wreck (Sketchy Comic)

Hades: Wife  
Hades: I've been crying for the past 8 hours

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how posting works, apologies if something has gone very very wrong.


End file.
